Forum:STOP HATING ELISE!
I don't understand why people dislike Elise so much, which is why I am going to freely speak my mind here and now: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! WHY DO YOU HATE ELISE?!?!?! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING HER! IF NOT FOR HER, SONIC WOULDN'T BE HERE TODAY! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE OF THAT "SONAMY" CRUD, BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A TUB OF LARD ABOUT IT! THERE WOULD BE NO Sonic and the Secret Rings, no Sonic Unleashed, no Sonic and the Black Knight, no Sonic the Hedgehog himself! He would have perished if not for her!!! Finished. I have a few guesses of what some of you may say about this, but I don't blame you. As for SonAmy, because the fans control the games, Sonic and Amy will' eventually start dating. But when this does happen, you'll wish it didn't, because it'll have spoiled things for them. Besides, nothing lasts forever, and the two would eventually break up (resulting in the ''final Sonic game, since it would be very awkward for them to be around each other afterwards). Sonic must keep running, he can't stop to be in a relationship. As Sonic would say, "Always keep moving forward. Never let anyone or anything get in your way". I'm only saying so as a fan that Sonic's love life is up to him, not us. If he does like Amy, hooray, but don't be mad at Elise for falling in love. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) A bold effort, this is, my friend, but "Elise-haters", you cannot change easily. Don't get me wrong, I like Elise, but I have to admit it is awkward for a human and a hedgehog to... you know. Anyways, you do raise a few points, but remember that Sonic is fiction (although I am quite convinced they exist in some parallel universe), and Sonic Team need fan input to know what people want in the series.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Don't get me wrong she's alright. Yay for ressurecting kisses. Just as far as the furry fandom can get, Human on Mobian is kinda not my thing. Thats all.--Mystic Monkey 17:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Shelly, you now get the "couple extremist" lable taped on your forehead. Besides, the events of Sonic 06 ''never'' happened.--'Kit the ' 20:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Because, despite the complication of the time-space continuum, it is not a spin-off game like Sonic and the Black Knight or Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Despite the plot of Elise blowing out a candle... This game exists! It happened and will be part of Sonic's history. deal with it and move on.--Mystic Monkey 22:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what he said! Anyways, for those of you who are 'concerned' for Amy, there was no real proof he liked loved her back. Still, I support this couple, and even though there was a time paradox, it dosen't mean they don't remember some of it. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:53, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, you support SonElise!? Well, to each their own opinion. Anyway, it doesn't really matter. I believe that Elise is a one-time character.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 02:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's the problem. She's a one-timer and she still gets nothin' but hate from fans (especially one Sharna that's on this very wiki) So imagine the uproar of fans and the Chaos that would be inflicted on SEGA's ratings!! They only hate her for two reasons :Because she's human :and :because of AMY!!!!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, This is my opinion. People only hate her because, you know, she kinda kissed sonic, and uh, I know that's kinda weird, yeah she saved him but, someone else could of done that, right? Now, I don't like her that much, but that's only because she was made up for that game and will probably never come back, like that woman..genie..thing in Sonic And The Secret Rings, or like the robots they sometimes make for no reason in the games, so, she kinda like, became part of sonic's life and then WHOA she forgot. And I know, that's all to do with time, and stuff, but they kinda wiped her, so, she's no longer in the series, so, why do you people like her so much if she's basically GONE forever with no memory of Sonic? She's gone, SO FORGET ABOUT HER! -Prowerful Well she did kiss a DEAD ANIMAL which is absolutely disgusting, but I think people hate her because of her and Sonic spending time together ect. Really they did NOT need the kissing part of the scene. They really could have left that part out. Perhaps we should not blame Elise we should blame SEGA. Also there are many people that would be delighted if Sonic died and never came back. Cheetahfly 23:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Id think it be hilarious to see 4Kids' Sonic X take on the game.--Mystic Monkey 00:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh the backlash that would occur. Still, now that I think about it, I think the reason Elise is hated so much is because SonAmy is hugely popular. I mean, look at Shadow X Maria. That one has basically the same match-up (hedgehog + human), but not only is it less controviersial, it's actually somewhat popular. SEGA's only mistakes were giving Sonic another ''possible'' love-interest, and making her a human.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :huh, a forum about sonic and elise (i dont suppurt the use of phrases like sonamy or knuxouge). well, i am going to quitly and calmly voice my opinions. :1)the reason elise is hated so much is because she kissed sonic, a form of beastiallity :2)i feel people blaming the realistcness of the game on elise, saaying she ruined the whole game because she looks realistic I cant even think of any other reasons to hate her, so i dont know why people do. I bet you all expected me to go bolistic. well tough luck. Que the rick roll music!--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It's just plain stupid for people to hate a one-time character so much. However, I find it downright romantic. Whenever I listen to her theme song I get this warm and fuzzy feeling. I too am sad that "her destiny will never be for his love". Apparently I'm the only one who feels this way. P.S. LOL RICK ROLL! GOOD ONE SKYLER! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I can't really say anything about the character, since I've never played Sonic '06. I don't like the character simply because I'm a SonAmy fan (that's right Shelly, SONAMY FOREVER!!!). This may surprise you guys, but I don't give a c*** about the kiss that much. I have to admit, hating a one-time character is stupid (Chip apparently doesn't deserve that mercy though, sadly), but I can see why Elise is hated. But like I said before, to each their own opinion.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your 'support', Statyx. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) 1.) I have mixed feelings about being called by the name of one of my characters, just wanna clear that up. 2.) Hey, I'm one to state my opinion. It even says so on my User Page.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Just sayin'. ...I'm sorry. It's just that kinda made me feel bad. I understand your opinion. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Elise is a moron, And I don't lke SonAmy but Sonic obbeosly thinks she's pretty from Him putting his arm around Niue in SAtBK. SonElise is the worst couple ''EVER''. Elise has no brain. I like Sonara better!!!!! I don't think that anyone with a right mind would think that SonElise is a cute couple.---Sharna the Hedgehog 14:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, can we all just be mature about this? The point is, everyone has a right to speak their opinion (I can't say because this is America, because at least 2 Users I know live in the UK). Some people like Elise, some don't. Some people like SonElise, some don't. So can we just deal with that before this becomes a fight between fan characters?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) A fight? Hope not! Everyones points are valid. No fighting please.--Mystic Monkey 17:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if a fight does occur, I'm not afraid to let Statyx loose.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I don't hate Elise. I don't exactly like her either. In fact, she was probably last minute and chances are she will be thrown in where Nack, Mighty, Ray and all the other forgotten characters end up.--Mystic Monkey 18:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) watch the omochao skit on sonic shorts volume 5 on Emerald games.com. Elise is baaaaaaaaaaad. I know it's fanmade so don't yell at me.Sharna the Hedgehog 18:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) No fighting.--Mystic Monkey 22:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I not fighting anyone, If you try to pick a fight with me I'll tell you to stay the f*** away from me- Has anyone checked out the omochao skit? I lyl omochao telling Elise she has major issues. Poor Sonic though.-Sharna the Hedgehog 00:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) OK, seriously, think of it this way (and this is directed at Sharna) Have you ever been in love? And if so, did that someone had a personality similar to Sonic's? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Do Silver,Shadow,Scourge,& Tails count? I used to have alot of odd crushes, Although I Only like Sonic himself now, I was 6 when I liked Tails so give me a break, Shadow is now, Silver was 3 days ago, Sonic is at this Second. Has anyone watch volume 5?there-->http://emeraldgames.com/games/171/sonic-shorts-volume-5.html<--there! watch the omochao skit now or I'll hunt you down and make you watch it! I went on a Whale watch today, It was ratical- more than the highway.XD-Sharna the Hedgehog 01:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) EXACTLY! So if you've had a crush on a Sonic character before, disliking Elise for doing the same makes you look as dumb as you think she is! Anyone else wanna comment on that fact? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I know I am and I like it that way, although it would obbeossly be stupid to listen to someone who wanted me to get in trouble from a fight, Which proves your a motherf***ing Bas****. I Have extremely strong feelings for Sonic which I would expect you to respect, Shell, If you don't mind me calling you that. I know I'm a B**** and I like being one. I'm conceted,Full of myself, And act like a slob. I have a insane imagination. I Don't beleive you on the coward part because just yesterday I was 20 miles off shore on a tiny little boat, Still think I'm a coward? I jumped of of the top of a tube slide when I was 7 that was 10 feet in the air, Pretty tall for a 7 year old. let my cat scratch my leg and now half of miy thigh has a huge scar on it. I don't believe anyone should be judgeing me about hating Elise. Shelly, I hate SonElise like you Hate SonAmy. I don't like SonAmy either not only for my love of him but for how horrible he is to her. Sonic woulden't have died in Sonic06 cause SEGA would probably go out of buisness for killing there mascot. Unlike Elise ''I'' act like Sharna 50% of the Time. Elise acts like no one. She's not going to be in anymore games because almost everyone hated that game because of:1.A human likes Sonic, It doesen't make sense &''2. Sonic Dying.'' I agree on the Elise part but I want the game cause I have T shirt from it(without Elise) and i want to see meph. He's so cool, better than Elise. You should look at my Sonic fanon blog. The one w/ 109 comments. It detroys SonElise and Sonally. It agree with kit and Gamergirl, both Sally and Elise suck.---Sharna the Hedgehog 15:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Im stepping in to cease this fight which I hoped to prevent in the first place. Recall everyone is entitled to an oppinion and as members of this community we must respect our differences and not fight each other like the general society. As a matter of fact Im for the SonAmy shipping (Yah shes 12 but it's still cute!), that does not mean I believe Shelly is 'wrong' in anyway, by "who" she is; well she's cool, won't mind her hanging round playing Olskoo Sonic with me. The Shippings I am against is SonSal due to being a hardcore game fan and SonElise since I am naustalgic and consider this a slight beastiality nature. I don't straight up hate Elise, just don't agree with her interest. I consider it really stupid for people to hate Elise because of her feelings with Sonic, I just hope they consider this next time they #34 the Sonic character they "enjoy". We are all sonic fans here and that is what we have common, not the reason to fight each other.--Mystic Monkey 22:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Oh ya, and Shell, atleast I have a mobian counter part. I don't respect you guys, Shelly and Lanchballer, I never will. I am a troll but not an idiot. I'm the second smartest kid in my grade. Only second to the kid who stresses out on every thing. I Also happen to be trying out for a speicial school for middle school & Highschool. I don't people who curse at me and call me an idiot. I don't fight Mystic Monkey, I don't want to get banned. SonElise isn't really accurate saying that Elise is a human, And Sonic is a Hedgehog. SEGA would have gotten ''SOOOOOOOOOOO'' many complaints about it. I don't think SonAmy is accurate Either, if SEGA wanted Sonic and Amy to be together, Heck they wouldof made Amy Gwenaviere in Sonic & the Black KNight. I believe Sonic is king Arthur in the End. I would know this for a fact if I could beat that da** black Knight. But Sonic doesn't need a relationship, They won't do anything on that in the videogames cause it's a kid's game. There not gonna put the main character in a relationship! So that's why I have Sharna, My main gal, Married to Sonic in the Future. I gave her a dark past that only Sonic knows. I don't know if you Shelly have had strong feelings for some one, but know i dobt you ever have, otherwise you would know how I feel. I'm going through alot right now since one of my friends on the Fanon has been hacked. I can't E-mail him because I use my sister's e-mail, I don't know what to do, and in so da** pissed off at you Shelly I could ''SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!'' I haven't been alble to really sleep in a week! A WEEK!!!! I'm pissy, tired and Don't like being insulted by some Girl I've neve met. Or Some creepy guy who keeps trying to get me banned. I'm not going to listen to you and just go on being How ''I''' am, you pest.---Sharna the Hedgehog 16:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Most of us have Mobius counter-parts, well Sonic Fan Characters at least. Since Sonic and Elise haven't actually yiffed Sega hasn't had any trouble, but they still got complaints from the fandom. Yes Sonic and Amy are not an item and you hold a point that Sonic will probably remain single. But the point I am trying to make to you is that everyone is still entitled to there own oppinion. My own oppinion is that I don't think SonElise will work out due to species while SonAmy could work out and my favor of shipping. May not actually happen but I am for it. Eitherway you can't hate other people because there oppinions differ from yours or else it will lead to self-inflicted problems in life.--Mystic Monkey 18:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Look I know swearing is allowed if censored, but ''that is definately unacceptable, and I'm sure will agree with me. And that incomprehensible garbage of a commnt has me worried about your self esteem. And lastly, I don't know any girls called . Please calm down or I'll report you.|18:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC)}}